


Sonic and his new brother

by fanfictionwriter420



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriter420/pseuds/fanfictionwriter420
Summary: Tails finds himself being bullied because of his two tails. Tails runs into a hedgehog called Sonic and the two of them become good friends. Tails then realises that he is not the only one different in the world. Their bond grows stronger every day because brothers are supposed to look out for each other...





	1. Sonic and his new brother

On a planet called Mobius, there was a 5-year-old fox whose name was Miles Prower. You see Mobius was a planet where everyone was equal and had their own rights and were all different in their own ways but that was not the way in Miles' case. You see, Miles had a birth deformity because unlike most foxes who only had 1 tail, Miles had 2 tails. Miles was in the forest which was his home because he parents abandoned him when he was younger. Miles didn't know why they did it but all he wanted was for someone to take care of him.

Miles was on his own in the forest because no one wanted to be his friend because of his "disease" as most people said it was and people thought that if they went near him they would catch his "disease". However, as Miles was walking he got pulled to the ground by his tails. When he looked he saw the two people that bullied him because of his tails. These two people were Jonathan and Andy.

"Well if it isn't the two-tailed freak!" Mocked Andy

"Andy, we mustn't get near him, otherwise we may catch the disease too." Said, Jonathan, as he pulled Andy away

"I know Jonathan but before we go..." Andy walked up to Miles and kicked him straight in the back and then pulled on both of his tails. Miles let out a scream and cried.

"Until next time freak!" Shouted Jonathan

Jonathan and Andy walked away laughing. Miles picked himself off the ground and rubbed his back and moved his tails around so that they wouldn't hurt. He just kept walking until he heard a sound. To him, it sounded like someone was running at a very fast pace but no could run that fast. Miles hid behind a bush to avoid being seen by the creature.

The creature stopped on the path in front of Miles. The creature was a blue hedgehog with six quills and green eyes. The hedgehog sniffed the air before running off again.

"Whoa, that guy looks cool. I am gonna follow him." Miles said to himself as he followed the hedgehog in the same direction

Miles followed the hedgehog until he reached a plane. The plane was red and had the word "Tornado" written on it.

"Whoa, this plane is cool and sure looks fast but I bet I could make it faster," Miles said to himself as he started working on the plane

__________________________

The plane looked much better, the colour had been changed so the plane was now blue and Miles had changed the engine so whoever owns the plane would be happy with it. Miles was finishing up the plane and he was so worked up in that, that he didn't hear footsteps approach.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked the hedgehog

Miles jumped when he heard a voice. He immediately jumped down from the plane and turned to see that it was the blue hedgehog that he had followed earlier.

"Sorry, but I love to tinker with things. I hope you don't mind that I changed the engine to make it faster." Said Miles while rubbing the back of his head with his hand

The hedgehog smiled. "I like what you did with the colour too."

Sonic walked up to the plane and looked at Miles and said: "So, you been following me around to check my aeroplane or is there something else you want?"

Miles' smile faded and he looked down and he said: "Well, you see, I like to build and repair stuff and I also have two tails. I followed you because you looked cool and I thought that if I fixed your plane that we could be friends if you want to." Miles turned around so he could show Sonic his two tails

"I think your tails are cool. By the way, whats your name, pal?" Asked Sonic

Miles had never had anyone call him a 'pal' before. It seemed all new to him. Maybe he could trust this hedgehog. "My name is Miles Prower but I prefer 'Tails'. What is your name?" Asked Tails

"My name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Nice job, Tails I could use a mechanic and a friend." Replied Sonic as he smiled

"You mean that?" Tails asked as his eyes lit up with excitement

"You bet!" Replied Sonic as he winked at Tails and gave his trademark thumbs up

"Right, let's go and take you home, you look like you haven't eaten anything in a while." Said Sonic as he lifted up Tails and put him in the seat of the plane.

"Wait, Sonic, this plane only has 1 seat. Where will you sit?" Asked Tails

"I will stand on the wing. Now, do you know how to fly a plane?" Asked Sonic

"No. I can't fly this!" Shouted Tails

"Look in the glove compartment, there is a manual. Read through it." Said Sonic

"Okay, Sonic, I will." Replied Tails as he opened the glove compartment and found the manual and only briefly read through the instructions

However, while Tails was doing that he heard noises coming from a nearby bush and then he saw Jonathan and Andy walk up to the plane.

"Hey, don't you know that you have a freak infestation?" Jonathan said to Sonic

When Tails heard that, he burst into tears. Sonic turned and saw Tails crying, he growled and curled up his hands into fists. "The only freaks I see here are you two," Sonic growled

"You better give him to us before we make you." Andy spat

"Well, sorry to disappoint guys, but he is coming home with me so I would advise you leave before I make you." Said Sonic as he jumped down from the plane and got into a fighting stance

"Fine, then I guess we will have to get him by force." Said, Jonathan,

Andy then ran up to Sonic and tried to punch him but Sonic just side-stepped out of the way and kicked Andy and he went flying a few feet before landing on the ground. Sonic then ran up to Jonathan and punched him in the face. Tails was really surprised at Sonic's strength.

"Now if I see you two around here again, next time I will give you a beating you won't forget. Got it?" Snarled Sonic

Jonathan and Andy both nodded their heads and ran away. Sonic then got on to the wing of the "Tornado". Sonic then looked at Tails and said: "Can we get going now? I have had enough of this place already." Tails then nodded his head and they were off.


	2. Tails and his new home with a new family member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Tails learn more about each other and Tails realises that he is not alone. He is not the only one who is different in the world.

After about 30 minutes of flying and using Sonic's given direction, they landed back at a big house. Or at least what Tails thought anyway. Sonic then lifted Tails from the cockpit and then jumped off the wing. Once they were off the wing, Sonic set Tails down and they both walked into the house.

"This is your new home, Tails." Said Sonic as he walked into the kitchen to prepare some chilli dogs for them to eat

"Your home is amazing, Sonic!" Exclaimed Tails

"Thanks, Tails." Replied Sonic as he put the plate of chilli dogs on the kitchen table

Tails then sat up at the table and took about 3 chilli dogs and put them on his plate. Sonic also took 3 chilli dogs. Tails then looked at Sonic. "Sonic, can I ask you a question? Well, there are actually two questions." He asked

"Yeah, sure, Tails, go ahead." Replied Sonic

"One: Do you think I could live with you? Two: Do you think we could be brothers?" Asked Tails as his namesakes were swishing around behind him

"The answers to your questions are yes and yes. I wasn't going to leave you anyway and I would love a little brother. Someone who I could protect and who could help in my job as a hero." Said Sonic

"Yeah, thanks, big bro." Said Tails as he got down from his chair as tackled Sonic off him and hugged him. "Wait, did you say you were a hero?" Tails asked

"Yeah, I did." Sonic smiled then he got up and walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands

Tails then got up and walked into the living room and then sat down next to Sonic. When Sonic looked up, Tails noticed that his eyes were red which meant he had been crying.

"Sonic, why have you been crying?" Asked Tails

"Tails, I know what it feels like to be different, an outcast, a freak..." Replied Sonic as he started crying again

"You mean you have been called a freak and bullied by other people too?" Tails asked as he put his arm around Sonic and brought him close

"Yeah, when I was younger. I am just like you, Tails, I have no family. My parents died in a house fire and my younger brother died in hospital because he was very ill. I am also like you because I am the only blue hedgehog on Mobius. I am also the fastest thing alive. That was why I was bullied." Sonic cried

"I am so sorry, Sonic. I can't believe that happened to you." Said Tails as he hugged Sonic to try and calm him down

"I promise that I will never leave you, Tails. I will always protect you." Said Sonic as he smiled

"Do you mean that, Sonic?" Asked Tails

"Yeah, I mean it." Said Sonic

Tails then looked at Sonic and yawned. "I guess someone is tired." Sonic laughed

"Yeah, I am." Said Tails

"Come on then, let's get you into bed." Replied Sonic

Tails then yawned again as Sonic picked him up into his arms and carried him upstairs before he laid him down in the bedroom that is now his. Sonic then tucked Tails in. "Night, little bro."

_'I guess Tails is pretty excited about me being a hero. I will have to tell him about it some other time.'_ Sonic thought to himself

Sonic then went back into the living room and turned his Xbox 360. He started playing Sonic Generations until he heard noises coming from upstairs. Sonic paused the game and went upstairs to check up on Tails. However, when he went into Tails' room, he heard a scream and Tails then shot upright and was dripping with a cold sweat.

"Tails!" Shouted Sonic as he ran up to Tails and got into his bed and pulled Tails close. Tails just cried on Sonic for a few minutes. After Tails had calm down, Sonic waited and sat there in deep thought.

After a few minutes, Tails tapped Sonic on the shoulder which stopped his train of thoughts. "Do you wanna tell me what happened in your nightmare now?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I will. This is what happened... I was trapped in some place that I didn't know, then I heard the sound of a door open and close and then a man appeared. He said he knew you and that he captured me to see if you cared. If you did, you would have come but I was told that I was in there a week and that you didn't about me. I don't want that to be true!" Said Tails as he burst into tears again

"I will never let that happen to you, I promise. I will protect you with my life." Said Sonic as he got up

"Sonic?" Asked Tails

"Yeah, Tails?" Replied Sonic

"Do you think you could sleep with me tonight?" Asked Tails

"Yeah, sure little bro." Replied Sonic as he got into bed with Tails

"I love you, big bro. Night." Said Tails as he fell asleep

"Love you too, little bro. Sleep well." Replied Sonic as he fell asleep as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tails now knows that brothers will always be there for one another and Sonic will protect him.
> 
> I did hope you guys enjoyed this one too!


	3. Tails finds out that his brother is a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Tails finds out that Sonic is a famous hero and that Sonic would do anything to keep him safe. However, he also finds out that Sonic will not always be safe himself.

The next morning, Sonic wakes up first, he looked down and saw Tails curled up in a ball on his chest. Sonic smiled to himself and decided to stay there until Tails woke up. After about 10 minutes, Tails began to stir and then he looked up at his older brother and Sonic smiled.

"Morning, little bro. Did you sleep well?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I slept well." Replied Tails

"That is good to hear." Said Sonic

Then, he and Tails got out of bed and went downstairs into the living room. When they got down there, Sonic sat on the sofa while Tails sat on his lap.

"So, Tails, do you wanna know why I am like I am?" Asked Sonic

"I would love to big bro. Tell me everything that you remember." Tails replied happily 

"Well, what do you want to know first: How I became the fastest thing alive or how I became a hero?" Asked Sonic

Tails thought about the question for a few minutes. "Um... How you became the fastest thing alive first, please bro."

"OK then. The fastest thing alive story it is: Well, to be perfectly honest with you, Tails, I actually have no idea how I became the fastest thing alive, I guess the more I ran the quicker I got and eventually became as quick as I am today. However, there are 2 good things about that." Explained Sonic

"What are they, Sonic? Please tell me..." Begged Tails

"Alright, Tails, calm down... I am getting to that... Anyway, the good things are that the more I run, the quicker I will become and the second is that I can faster than the speed of sound so basically, I break the sound barrier and create a sonic boom." Said Sonic

"Wow, Sonic, I guess I have someone special to look up too, huh?"

"Yeah, you do, Tails. Now, do you want to hear on how I became a famous hero?" Sonic asked

"Oh, yeah, Sonic, tell me all about it." Said Tails excitedly

"Well, the hero part is linked to your nightmare, Tails." Said Sonic, anxiously

"Just tell me about it, big bro, please?" Asked Tails with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"OK, so the furthest back I can remember, 7 years back. Basically, what happened was that I was on a run through mystic ruins, and I ran into a man who had a bald head and had a very long moustache and was flying in some sort of machine. He said his name was Ivo Doctor Robotnik but that was too long for me so I just called him Eggman, which he hated at the start but now he has gotten used to it as me and him battle a lot." He explained

Sonic then continued: "However, now that I have you to look after, you will have to stay here because it is too dangerous for you out there and Eggman can do crazy things sometimes, I have learnt that from past experiences. Back to the point, you are to stay here because I don't want him knowing about you until you are old enough to help me fight. Will you promise to stay out of trouble?"

"Yes, Sonic, I promise to stay out of trouble."

"Right, since you know about my past, I think me and you should go and have some fun and then when we get back, can you tell me everything about your past, please, little bro?" Sonic asked calmly

"Of course, big bro, it only seems fair to do so. So, where are we going?" Tails asked with curiosity 

"We are going to the park but first, let me get something." Said Sonic as Tails got off his lap and Sonic zipped upstairs.

While Sonic was upstairs, he searched for something for him and Tails to use while they are at the park. After about a minute of searching, Sonic found a red frisbee. Sonic then went back downstairs and handed Tails the frisbee.

Tails looked at it with curiosity before Sonic broke the silence: "That is a frisbee, Tails, we will be using that to have fun while we are at the park."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." Said Tails happily as he jumped onto Sonic's back and in a split second, they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I had ever written on any website and I decided to bring it here as well. Updates won't be frequent at all...they'll come out as and when I have an idea or get given one.
> 
> Personally, I did enjoy writing this book back in 2014 when I first started it (there have been many times it's gone through either a writers block or a hiatus but I'm slowly but surely bringing the book back to life)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	4. Tails reveals his past to his brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, Tails opens up to Sonic about his past.

After running for about 5 minutes, Sonic and Tails finally reached the park. The park was huge, it had; 2 skate parks, 2 zip wires, 6 swings, 2 climbing frames, 2 football pitches, 4 tennis courts and 3 basketball courts.

"Well, Tails, here we are, the largest park on Mobius." Said Sonic as he put Tails on the ground

"Sonic, this park is huge! Can we come here more often?" Tails' eyes gleamed with hope

"Yeah, I guess we could but remember little bro, I am a hero but when I have any time spare, I will spend it with you," Sonic replied as he ruffled Tails' hair

"Thanks, Sonic, you are the best big bro I could have ever asked for!" Tails exclaimed as he hugged Sonic

"You are the best little bro I could have ever asked for!" Sonic said as he hugged Tails back

After about a minute of hugging, the two brothers released and Sonic pulled out the red Frisbee from his quills. Sonic and Tails then moved to a large open space so they had a lot of room to throw the Frisbee.

Once they reached the opening Sonic turned to Tails and smiled. "Alright little bro, are you ready?"

Tails nodded his head. "You betcha! Go ahead and throw it as hard as you can and I'll try to catch it."

Sonic smirked. "If you say so." Sonic then pulled his right arm back and threw the Frisbee as hard as he could. The Frisbee went flying fast above Tails, as he began to chase after it.

The Frisbee was about to get stuck in a tree, but Tails got into a pounce position and jumped in the air, using his tails to give himself a boost of speed and caught the Frisbee by doing a front flip before landing on the ground.

Tails waved the Frisbee at Sonic. "I caught it Sonic! Did you see that?"

Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. "Sure did, little bro, now throw it long!"

"Okay, Sonic." Tails said as he threw the Frisbee as hard as he could. The Frisbee went past Sonic, but he didn't go after it and instead stood there, tapping his foot and pretending to look bored.

Right before the Frisbee hit the ground, Sonic chose that time to go after it and easily caught it by doing back-flips until he reached Tails and waved it in front of his face.

Tails rolled his eyes. "You always have to show off, don't you?"

Sonic grinned. "I always show off? What about you? If I recall you showed off first."

Tails frowned. "Err okay, you got me there. Hey, Sonic, can I talk to you about something?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Of course, little bro, you can talk to me about anything."

Tails and Sonic then walked up to a nearby bench and sat down. Tails then started fidgeting with his hands as he spoke, "Well, I just felt that we are family now and I guess I should tell you about my past."

Sonic shook his head. "Tails, you can if you want to, I won't force you into telling me if you don't want to. I understand."

"No, I will tell you, besides, I can get it off my chest if I do."

"Okay then little bro, I'm all ears," Sonic said

"Well I don't know how to begin: I lived on Cocoa Island for a while before I took shelter on West Side Island and while I was there, I was being bullied by people because of my two tails. These bullies used to tug on them and call me mean names because I love to tinker and build things." Tails started to reminisce 

"Go on Tails, you can tell me." Sonic urged him to carry on

"I was in the woods when I spotted a blue streak. I was intrigued so I followed it until I came across what looked like a red antique bi-plane and since I love machines, I became attached to it. Without thinking, I jumped into the pilot seat and looked inside it.

"Whoa this plane is fast, but I bet I could make it even faster!" I remember saying to myself.

After tinkering with the plane for a while, I started to paint it, while I was a heard a voice: "What do you think you're doing?" I saw a blue hedgehog so I jumped down from the wing of the plane and replied: 

"Sorry, but when I see a machine I can't help myself. I hope you like what I did to the engine to make it faster!" 

You then replied with: "I like what you did with the colour too!" You then walked up towards me and your plane and then said: "So you been following me around all day to check out my aeroplane, or is there something else you want?" 

I then rubbed the back of my head and replied: "Well you see, I like to build and repair stuff, so they all make fun of me. You looked cool and I fixed your plane and I figured that we could be friends. If you want to?"

Tails took a deep breath and continued. "You then said: "What's your name pal?"

I then replied with: "Miles Prower, but my friends called me Tails." 

You then said your name: "My names, Sonic. Nice job, Tails I could use a mechanic and a friend." 

I then looked at you stunned so I said: "You mean that?" 

You then gave me your trademark wink and thumbs-up. You then said this: "Tails, you know how to fly a plane?" 

I looked at you in confusion so I replied: "Uh... No." 

You then looked at me and said: "Well now is your time to fly one!" I hesitated at first but then I got in the pilot seat and then I saw you stand on the wing. 

"Are you sure you wanna stand on the wing with me flying?" I asked. 

You smiled at me and said: "Yeah, there is an instruction manual under the seat." So I only briefly read the instructions and the next thing I knew, we were in the sky.

You then looked at me and said: "Hey, Tails, why don't you come and live with me." 

I then replied: "Yeah, okay." You then told me the directions to your house and then you took me in as your little brother which I am very thankful for." Tails then hugged Sonic

"Don't you worry Tails, I will never let anyone bully or hurt you while I am around, I will protect you," Sonic said as the two of them hugged

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now?" Tails asked

"Yeah. When we get in, I will make some chilli dogs for us!" Sonic replied

"Yeah!" Tails exclaimed happily

Sonic then lifted his little bro on to his back and they went home where Sonic and Tails had a big chilli dog feast to celebrate their brotherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really liked the chapter, even back then...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I had ever written on any website and I decided to bring it here as well. Updates won't be frequent at all...they'll come out as and when I have an idea or get given one.
> 
> Personally, I did enjoy writing this book back in 2014 when I first started it (there have been many times it's gone through either a writers block or a hiatus but I'm slowly but surely bringing the book back to life)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
